personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kara Stanton
U.S. Marine | residence = NY, USA | origin = Brooklyn, NY, USA | affiliation = Decima Technologies CIA U.S. Department of the Navy (Formerly) | family = | first = | last = | flashback = }} Kara Stanton was a former CIA operative and John Reese's partner. Character Background Working for the CIA Stanton met Reese for the first time in Hungary in 2006 to interrogate two men about the whereabouts of Alim Nazir. Prior to this meeting, Stanton was apparently informed by a reliable, anonymous source that the men were involved in getting Nazir out of the country. On this information, Stanton executed them in front of a shocked Reese, who expected them to be questioned before any action was taken. in Hungary. ]] She also had a photo of Jessica Arndt talking to Reese at the airport. Upon showing this to Reese, she told him that he couldn't go back to her, and that he no longer had any old friends. Telling him to dispose of the bodies and gun, Stanton assigned him the cover name 'Reese'. Reese and Stanton posed as a couple during a mission in Prague and shot three men down (one man selling plans on a drone to two Chinese nationals). Reese wanted to finish the mission as fast as possible but Stanton told him that he should learn to love his work as a killer. in the bar. ]] Stanton, Reese, and their boss Mark Snow were operating illegally in New York City in 2008, holding a government employee captive after he tried to sell some software to the Chinese. When Reese was given permission to get some R&R, Stanton followed him to a bar and found him meeting with Jessica's husband Peter. She gave him a lecture, telling him that they're no longer like other people, and Reese reluctantly left with her before Jessica spotted them. Stanton and Reese were assigned to kill a couple in Paris. They followed the couple to a bar. Stanton did not care why they have been ordered to kill them and advises Reese to act more credible since they were posing as a married couple. When the bar's other patrons left, Stanton shot out the camera while Reese approached the couple. kissing Stanton. ]] After killing the couple, Stanton and Reese went back to their apartment to clean out any traces of their presence. Stanton told Reese that they could take a break. However, when he said he was fine, Stanton drew a gun on him and told him to choose between being a boy scout or a killer. She reminded him that he choose the life. Reese slammed her into a wall and said that he loves his work, and they kissed. Ordos Assignment Reese and Stanton were in Morocco interrogating a suspect. A few hours later Snow and Alicia Corwin arrived and informed them that they were being sent to China to retrieve a high profile Stuxnet-like computer program from the Chinese. As Stanton left the room, Snow secretly ordered Reese to retire her, claiming she had been in contact with a terrorist. . ]] The pair arrived in Ordos and discovered the site where the program was found. On arrival, they discovered the corpses of many software engineers, and much of the building's servers had been emptied. Reese found a survivor whom Stanton conversed with in Chinese. He said that men had turned up and took away the Machine. Upon hearing that, she promptly executed him and withheld what he'd said from Reese. With much of what they came for already taken, Reese and Stanton had no choice but to wait for their extraction at nightfall. . ]] When nightfall came, Stanton marked the LZ with infra-red chem-lights. Reese had readied his gun to shoot her in the back, but lowered it at the last moment, only for Stanton to turn and shoot him. She apologized, saying she had orders from Snow, and was told Reese had ties to terrorists. Reese laughed, telling her he had the same orders and that they were being set up, with the beacon actually signalling for a missile strike, not an extraction. Reese then made his escape, leaving Stanton standing in shock. Overhead, a UAV observed as an incoming missile targeted the beacons. The wounded Reese managed to escape the blast radius, and turned back to see the explosion which he assumed killed Stanton. Stanton, however, had managed to clear the explosion and escape China with the help of a dissident group in May. While recuperating, she was turned by a mysterious intelligence operator who was tracking her CIA activities. Return to the U.S. Snow and his partner Evans revealed to Detective Carter that over the course of their partnership, Reese and Stanton worked on numerous missions and often saved each other's lives. However, they lied and told Carter she was killed by Reese before he went off the grid. Snow and Evans were led to a hotel room after receiving some intelligence from one of their North Korean contacts. Upon their entry and subsequent search of the room, Stanton emerged from the shadows and ambushed them both, killing Evans and injuring Snow. . ]] Meaning to "catch up" with Snow, she kept him locked in a storage room with a bomb vest strapped onto him so that he wouldn't escape. After he presented her proof that Alicia Corwin, the person who set her up in the mission to Ordos, was dead, she told him that she needed him to run a few more errands for her. Snow was seen by Carter, leaving Fujima Techtronics. Carter followed and confronted him until he revealed that he is rigged with an explosive vest. Snow then tells Carter to tell John that, "she" is planning something big. Snow flees when a shooter fires upon them (presumably Stanton) interrupting their meeting. . ]] Nicholas Donnelly's number came up and Finch called him to warn him. At this point Stanton rammed the vehicle that Donnelly was using to transport Reese and Carter to a safe-house. As the trio were recovering from the collision's impact, Stanton shot Donnelly twice, before approaching Reese and sedating him. After rigging Reese with an explosive vest as well, she sent Reese and Snow out to run more errands for her. While fetching a hard drive, Stanton remotely instructed them to kill the sellers when they demanded a higher price, but Reese refused. Before the seller could press the matter further, Stanton, who had been observing them, shot the sellers with a sniper rifle from a rooftop. She then ordered Reese and Snow to steal the gear of two ATF agents who were about to be called to a bomb threat Stanton orchestrated in a nearby office building. The building housed a cyber-security installation and cyber-warfare development lab and by activating a 15 minute detonation timer, Stanton drove the team to clear the entry for her to access a SCIF containing the weapons cache, where she uploaded the contents of the drive Reese and Snow retrieved earlier. Before she left, she triggered the bomb vests and locked the team in the room. On the way back to her car, she called Greer to inform him that the mission had been completed. . ]] Greer told her the name of the man who sold the laptop (who was actually Harold Finch) which was the cause for what happened in Ordos. However, before she could act on the intel, she was cornered by Snow, who escaped the building and hid in the backseat of her car, and then got his revenge by killing her in his bomb's explosion. Meanwhile, Finch managed to deactivate Reese's bomb, saving him. Notes *Kara used to be a Marine before joining the CIA, and studied The Titans at Annapolis Naval Academy. , *She can speak fluent Chinese (more specifically, Mandarin) and French . *Her death certificate states December 23, 2010 5:10AM as the date and time when she was officially declared dead. *Previous addresses include: **845 W. 95th St., New York **1270 Parklawn Place, Mockville, MD 2085x **6291 Simpson Street, Winfield, KS 67156 *Her last reported employer is Yeardley Pharmaceuticals. Trivia *In , Kara wears [http://us.jimmychoo.com/en/us/sepia-/invt/113sepiaclp/ Jimmy Choo Sepia] heels. es:Kara Stanton *Kara's firearms that she uses are a Walther PPK (often used with a suppressor), a Heckler & Koch P7M8, a SIG-Sauer P239, and an MP-10 in China. Victims *Two government operatives: shot on her first meeting with John *Three unnamed men: shot once in the chest together with John *Unnamed couple: shot to death together with John *Unnamed man: shot once in the head *Tyrell Evans: shot once in the back *Dusan Babic: shot twice in the back by Mark Snow on threat from Kara *Nicholas Donnelly: rammed her car into his and shot him twice in the head *Two unnamed men: shot to death with a sniper rifle *John Reese: Attempted to kill before she realized the setup Left to die with an armed bomb vest in a room inside a DoD facility (failed) *Kevin: trapped inside the room that Reese and Snow was left to die with their armed bomb vests (failed) *Mark Snow: killed by her bomb vest Appearances Season 1 * * (photograph only) * * Season 2 * * * Stanton Stanton Stanton Stanton Category:Female Characters Stanton, Kara Category:Antagonists Category:U.S. Marines